Sex Marathon
by loveisbrucas
Summary: Lea's boyfriend, whichever glee guy accidentally takes some kind of male enhancement. Or she gives it to him on purpose since they've been apart awhile and she wants a sex marathon, cause you know she a sex shark.


_**She wasn't gonna be a normal hermit this weekend, she was gonna be a sex hermit. No way was her man going to go off to Monte Carlo for the summer without her giving him a mind-blowing goodbye, especially since she was going to be in New York and they were keeping this whole thing a secret, sending him the message that there wasn't any better girl than her, so he better keep it in his pants. She got the idea after a late night/early morning on set and not being able to sleep. She'd gotten home around 2 in the morning and couldn't sleep and had the TV on and a commercial for Zenerx came on. Lea already knew her boyfriend was going to leave soon, and they were going to spend the day before he left together and she was gonna be a hermit. The commercial just gave her the idea to become a sex hermit, no not just a sex hermit, a marathon**_** sex hermit. She's not a doctor and doesn't claim to be an expert on the human body, however she does know that all the things she wants to do to and with Cory, are not scientifically possible, not without help, nobody can have that much that sex. So she orders it, it said it was pretty much over the counter Viagra but better, and since her sexual organs don't need recovery time, her sex marathon was riding on him.**

**He comes over Friday when he's done filming and since they're both tired, have a perfectly vanilla evening. Which is fine with her since she was tired, and she really does love spending time with him, for more than just sexual reasons. He's the nicest, funniest guy she's ever met and his goofy awkwardness just makes him more appealing to her. He also has the most gorgeous smile and the cutest dimples that she kinda just wants to stick her finger into. He always makes her laugh and smile and she loves him for it.**

**When Saturday comes she does the impossible and gets up early, earlier than him and set her plan into motion. She puts on a pot of coffee and makes him a cup and slips the Zenerx in it. She also may or may not have felt like two of those little pills were not gonna do the job, hello her boyfriend is a big guy!, and doubled the dose. Lea doesn't really think much of it, and figures, hey that's more sex for her. When she hears him rustling around in the bed sheets, and starting to wake up, she brings him his coffee and lays in bed waiting for him to drink it. The bottle said it took at least two hours for an effect, and effects or not they were gonna need fuel for the day ahead of them, and asks him if he wants to go to breakfast.**

**They arrive at some little café in L.A. called Arda's and get a nice spread and start eating, when Cory starts twitching. He looks really uncomfortable and in pain and keeps trying to situate himself. Lea starts to ask what's wrong and puts her hand on his thigh when she feels it. She looks down to confirm herself and sees a serious tent in his pants. She's been with him millions of times, before making it official, and seeing him with a boner is nothing new, except this time it is. It's bigger than she's ever seen it before and they haven't had sex in awhile, with their schedule and working on their relationship, and she immediately moans. She moves her hand over his crotch and starts rubbing. Cory turns red in the face and looks like he's about to start choking, and she fucking loves it. He starts stuttering about how they're in public and can't do this, but he's thrusting his hips up to meet her hand, so Lea isn't really listening to him. The café is fairly hole in the wall and one of those places only locals know about so it's pretty empty, and she's tired of teasing him so she undoes his button and zipper and unsnaps the button on his boxer and pulls his cock out of the slit in the crotch. She wasn't exaggerating when she thought he was bigger than she'd ever seen him because this thing is a monster. She moans at the sight and starts rubbing slowly up and down so as to not catch the few other patrons attentions. She pays special attention to the tip wanting to get this over with and get home to start sexin it up. She rubs him a little bit faster and a little bit harder and grabs a napkin from the table to catch his release. After he's all cleaned up, Cory throws a hundred dollar bill on the table and grabs her and bolts.**

**The café was right down the street from her apartment so it's barely a five minute drive and as they pull into her complex Lea notices he's rock hard again. Cory barely puts the car in park and shuts it off before he's at her door practically dragging her to her front door. She feels Cory's erection pressing into her back and she's practically soaking herself in anticipation. Lea hardly gets the door closed before Cory has her pressed against it and starts kissing her neck. He licks at her pulse point and licks up her neck to her ear and bites her earlobe, and whispers " I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby, you're gonna feel me inside you even when I'm gone." Lea moans loudly and pulls at his pants. She tugs them and his boxers off.**

"**Get to fucking me then Cory"**

**Cory lifts her dress up to her waist and pulls off her panties, which are practically ruined by now and doesn't waste any time entering her. She feels amazing around him, tight, and hot, and wet, and she clenches around him with every movement and he knows this is gonna be quick, fast, and dirty. He pounds into her, fucking her and if it were possible her brains would definitely be on the floor by now. Her moans are quickly becoming screams and he can see she's close and he is too. He reaches down and rubs her clit furiously and she immediately starts shuddering with release. The feeling of her walls gripping him, and the music of her moans pushes him over the edge and he empties himself inside of her.**

**Lea, in her mind is doing a victory dance. Her plan is working! They just had some really hot, great sex against her front door and they for sure both got off, and Cory is still hard. His Godzilla cock is still pointing at her like it's some sort of compass, and it knows she's where it's supposed to go. Cory is looking down in amazement and she's just smiling like an idiot. She realizes she should say something before he notices something else is up. "Babe, just go with it, this is a good thing, don't question it" He just shrugs and looks at her for some sort of guidance. "Have a seat Mr. Monteith."**

**Cory sits on her couch and gets naked, throwing his clothes in random places. She too gets naked, and gets down on her knees in front of him. She grabs his cock and licks his length up and down and grabs his balls with her free hand. She pulls back and takes the head in her mouth and swirls the pre-cum around and swallows it. Once he starts groaning and thrusting into her mouth she removes her hands and stills his hips and swallows his whole cock. She doesn't have a gag reflex and it's not like this is the first time she's done this and she takes it like a pro. Lea feels him hit the back of her throat and starts humming a random song and bobbing her head up and down. After about ten minutes and 3 songs he's cumming and she swallows it, wipes her mouth, gets to her feet, and smiles down at him.**

**Cory has no idea what's going on right now, and the three amazing orgasms in row he just had aren't helping him to think straight, but he's **_**still**_** hard and Lea's naked in front of him. He thinks that maybe Lea and all those inspirational posters are right, you want something bad enough, you get it. He's been thinking about all they naughty things he wanted to do with Lea all week and now he has, like, a super boner. Awesome. He always did think he was some kind of mind ninja as a kid, but really, thinking is irrelevant in this situation. Unless it's about the various positions he can get Lea into, which is what he's thinking about right now. **

**It's like something's finally clicked in his brain and he realizes this perma erection is not a bad thing, and Cory throws a smirk up at her and pulls her down on his cock. He goes slow at first, making deep strokes inside and hitting that spot and it feels sooooo amazing to her. Wanting this to be as amazing to him as it to her, she starts rolling her hips in time with his thrusts and digs her nails into his shoulders and starts moving herself on him, thrusting down whenever he thrusts up. He's ramming into her so hard, hitting her G-spot every time and soon, embarrassingly soon, she's coming. He keeps moving through her orgasm, barely skipping a beat, and picks her up and still thrusting makes his way to the kitchen. He sets her on the edge of the counter, grabs her legs, pulls them as far apart as he can, and goes to town on her pussy. She swears she can feel him **_**everywhere**_** and not before long they're both climaxing.**

"_**Holy fuck**_**" "I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna fuck you for as long as possible."**

**Lea moans at his suggestion and stutters out "Bedroom."**

**He picks her up, carries her to the bedroom, and the expression on his face, spells nothing but ecstasy for Lea. He leans down and bites the inside of her thighs and licks the moisture seeping out of her center. He takes a wet fold into his mouth and she moans loudly. Lea immediately starts rolling her hips, and he moves up to her clit and rubs his tongue in random patterns around it. "Cory, please please, just do it already" At that he smirks and moves lower, finally, at her entrance. He teases her opening with the promise of penetration, and just when she's accepting he 's gonna torture her, he slips inside. He goes in, out, up, down, curling and rolling his tongue, and Lea swears she sees stars when she starts screaming that she's coming. He laps up her juices, wipes his chin, stands back up, kisses her and tells her to get ready. **

**Lea's not even recovered from her last orgasm and when he slams into her without warning she comes again. He pulls out as soon as she clenches and as the aftershocks start he slips into her again, just leaving the tip in. He thrusts into her shallowly never slipping more than halfway inside, and Lea is seriously reconsidering why she ever thought it'd be a good idea to give him those pills. Cory is normally the nicest guy she knows, but now she considers him the evilest. Really she just wants to get fucked, hard and good, and he knows it, knows every nuance of her, and won't give it to her. Finally after begging he starts to pick up the pace and goes fully inside her. **

"**You like this don't you." "Getting fucked, don't you Lea" "You like it when I'm on top pounding into you" Cory pants out. "You'd better come hard too" He starts pounding harder into if that's even possible and he's sure all her neighbors can hear her screaming and the sound of their skin slapping together. "Remember who it is that fucks you like this, you're gonna feel me inside of you the whole summer." "You better never pull this non-exclusive shit on me again." "Fucking come like the dirty whore you are Lea." "Come!" Whether it was the demand or the pleasure or both, she comes and he does too. Eyes rolling back in head, hips bucking wildly, screaming bloody murder coming. Cory is damn proud of himself for it. **

**Once they've both calmed down, Cory realizes what he's said to Lea and asks her if that was okay. She said it was and it just made it tens times hotter to her. He's glad it was hot but there was some truth behind his words, and even though he's still got a boner, he wants her to know this. He's spent about two years wanting this with her, since he met her really, and he wants her to know he really does love her.**

"**Look Lea as much **_**fun**_** as this has been, I need you to know that I do love you." "It sucked having to see you with your ex, and sucks seeing you flirting all the time, and I just want you to be mine."**

"**I love you too Cory, that's why you're here right now, I mean yeah the sex has been **_**amazing**_** but I love **_**you**_**." "Hot sex is just a bonus." He smiles at that and kisses her and before long they're doing what they do best. After rounds of amazing sex and a complete inability to walk on her part, finally his monster erection has been sated. They've covered every surface of her apartment, and tried every position possible and her neighbors have been knocking at her door in a constant stream. She doesn't give a damn. She got her man, and some fuck awesome sex while she was at it. It sucked having to keep it all a secret, but it was so worth it, and it continued to be worth it. Even the next day, when he wakes her up to say goodbye and they go a few more rounds, no help this time. Even when she gets up to go the bathroom and it feels like her lower half is made of bricks. Even when Dianna comes over later in the evening to bring Claude and Sheila back and she's got an ice pack over her crotch because her nether regions were in some serious pain and she found herself having **_**a lot**_** of explaining to do. She doesn't care though, it was all worth it. **


End file.
